metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merrystar
RE: Spotlight Criteria Hi. I go by the Spotlight Criteria. If you can meet all of those then generally speaking there is no problem with getting a spotlight. At anyrate, right now, Wikitroid has a few areas to work on to meet the criteria. 1) it has an excessively long sitenotice (it sould be 2 lines or less) 2)you need to add a link to recently added images in the sidebar menu 3)it looks like you have taken care of most of the uncategorized pages, but there are a few left 4) you would need to turn back on the automated wikia welcome tool and 5) You should probably finish changing the skin and doing whatever it is to the main page so the wiki is in a stable condition when the spotlight goes up. I hope this helps you guys continue improving the wiki! Incidentally I added some code to the css which should turn the text on the white part of the user masthead black so it can be read. You might want to also consider changing the tab colors slightly so follwed links don't blend in. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Responses, point by point: :#I'll see what I can do about the sitenotice. We've had this discussion before with Wikia staff, so I'll see what's the general opinion about our bloated sitenotice. :#On it, though I'd like some coding to get such a display. :#We're also on that. Fortunately, one of the other admins is/has been taking care of that (the cache needs to be updated, as we've had those pages uncategorized from the beginning. :).) :#We feel as if the Wikia welcome tool is not particularly helpful with regard to welcoming users because of the fact that it's automated. We feel better welcoming them in a more personal matter. As a result, we've been welcoming users ourselves (the admins, I mean) and if we had to switch to the Wikia welcome tool method, it would be somewhat disconcerting for us admins. We humbly request that we are allowed to forgo this requirement in lieu of welcoming users ourselves. I'm sure handling the inflow of users will be no trouble; there's almost always an admin around to handle Recent Changes patrolling and welcoming a lot of users if need be. :#Oh, that. The CSS was only for code reducing (taking advantage of a fix used by Monobook folks to make boxes display properly), and we recently re-arranged the home page for SEO/content purposes. We're not planning on changing it anytime soon, so it's stable at the moment. :As for the last part, Wikia's caching system went haywire recently while they were updating some stuff. It doesn't affect Webkit based browsers such as Apple Safari or Google Chrome, but other browsers like Mozilla Firefox and Microsoft Internet Explorer's CSS rendering's has been screwed up because of that. We're currently waiting for a fix to this, as it has substantially broke viewing for some users. This will probably be fixed by the time we ask for the Spotlight in June, and we'll let you know when we're ready for spotlighting. Thanks for letting us know what we need to fix. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand that you guys like to welcome the users -- my own wiki used to do that too. We were reluctant to switch. But the thing is, that even if you are very conscientious about welcoming all new users, there is an inevitable delay between when the new user edits and when the welcome gets posted. During that delay, many users click away. So they may never see the welcome message; this is particularly true for anonymous IP visitors, who are usually at a new IP on any subsequent visits to wikia. The tool responds very quickly, and the statistics showed more users making multiple edits and/or creating an account and making more edits with the tool than without, even on wikis which were very very good about welcomes. ::You can customize the welcome and set it to be signed by whichever admin last edited (and thus is most likely around at the time). You still see when new accounts are created or the welcome is made, so you can still keep an eye on new editors and drop a more personal note if you want. So really very little functionality is lost and editors are gained. That in the end is why my wiki chose to use it. :All that said, it's really up to you/your wiki in general whether you use it, but the staff are very firmly behind the welcome tool and consider it an important criteria for spotlighting. Plus it wouldn't really be fair to not require it for one wiki, when we do require it for all the others who request spotlights. So if you want the spotlight you'll need to turn it on. You can always turn it back off once the spotlight comes down again. ::and yes, I know about the caching issues -- they are very frustrating to everyone. -- Wendy (talk) 03:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::After discussing it with the Wikitroid admins, we've decided that the welcome tool be modified so that user pages will not be created automatically, but I believe this will satisfy the criterion of using the Wikia welcome tool. I'll reactivate it after you make sure that this will be okay. Hope this will be enough for the spotlight. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be perfect - the user talk message is all that's needed. Incidentally, when you said you needed some code for the new images link in the sidebar, did you need to know where to link to? It's . Or was there something else you weren't sure about? -- Wendy (talk) 23:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great. I'll reactivate it momentarily. I thought that maybe it was possible to code something like "Latest activity" in the sidebar, but now that I think about it, I'll add a sidebar link in a minute. Thanks for all the help. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I need your help Hello, you may or may not have seen me editing here, but I am being stalked by a user using multiple accounts and I would like to have a checkuser by my side to help me during these times. Can you? You don't have to, but I feel like I am being tricked too often. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 01:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC)